


One Night

by Lil_Orphan_Enby



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Commentbelowwhatyouwant, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marblehornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Orphan_Enby/pseuds/Lil_Orphan_Enby
Summary: THIS IS A JAYLEX STORY!! Kudos for more?
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It’s me Orphan! Just gonna say that if y’all have ANY requests to please comment below! I will write anything...except Bray and Brilex...it makes me ~uncomfy~. But yeah! If y’all want some sin in this particular book let me know! :D Orphan out-

~One Night~

Jay awoke to his phone ringing loudly on the nightstand. Groggily, he reached over and picked it up, reading the tiny, pixelated name in neon blue letters.

Alex Kralie.

Jay groaned in annoyance as he left the phone to continue ringing. When it went straight to voicemail, Jay slipped it back on the desktop. 

He snuggled back into the white sheets and pillows. Only to be interrupted by the loud ringing again. 

“Ahhh! Jeeeeesusssss!” He whipped the phone open hastily. Then cringed at the thought of it breaking in half as he calmed down a bit. 

“Jay? Are you there?” a staticky voice arose from the little device.

“Yeah, the hell do you want?” Jay said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Jesus, someone’s moody,” Alex said in a snarky reply.

“Yeah well, see how you like it when the person who’s supposed to be ‘helping’ you, keeps leaving you on read,” Jay’s face was heated at this point as he caught his breath and stared at the wall in front of him.

There was silence and a few rustles from the other side of the line.

Jay mentally face-palmed, hoping he didn’t piss Alex off and would then, truly, be alone.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a sigh and Alex’s voice, “Just meet me in Rosswood,” his monotone voice spoke.

Jay agreed and hung up. Flipping his phone closed and slipping it in his jean pocket. He stood up stretching and headed out of the room.

Starting his little silver car, Jay silently prayed he was making the best decision.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he arrived at the public park, he could hear children’s laughs and screams as they ran around the slides and monkey bars.

Jay glanced back at them. Envying their ignorant and blissful lives that he once had.

Snapping away from his memories, he slowly made his way into the wooded area across the parking lot.

As he started making his way through the thick, dead leaves, he spotted a familiar blue far ahead.

Jay breathed out a sigh a relief as he now started running. “Alex! Hey! Over here!”

Alex turned around, almost in surprise, as he heard his name.  
His gaze softened and he smiled a bit when he saw Jay.

Jay was about six or so feet away from Alex. ‘That’s a good enough distance,’ Jay thought, still remembering all the things Alex has done.

But Alex apparently didn’t get the message and walked closer to Jay. Now making the space between them less than three.

“Th-that’s enough,” Jay blurted out awkwardly, taking a step back. As he did so, his foot got caught under a root, making him stumble backwards and losing his balance. Jay screwed his eyes shut as he prepared to hit the hard ground.

But opened them in confusion as he didn’t feel anything. A slight blush crept onto Jay’s face as he two inches away from touching noses with Alex. Who had him held by the collar of his shirt. 

Jay slowly stood up, Alex’s hand still grasping his collar. They stood like this for what seemed like ages. “Um, y-you can let go now, or...” Jay managed to choke out.

Alex silently did so and just walked off. Stopping at a giant tree just ahead, he turned his head and spoke, “Well? You comin’ or what?” 

Jay hurriedly scrambled towards him and walked with Alex further in the woods. 

Little time had passed, and it had started getting dark. “How much longer?” Jay whined like a child. When he got no response, he just growled under his breath at the taller man.

The more they walked, the colder the air seemed to get, making Jay shiver. Alex stopped and looked back at him. Jay rubbed his hands on his arms as his body trembled.

“Cold?”

Jay jumped slightly at the voice. “M-Mhm, b-but I’m fi-“  
“Here,” Alex cut him off and unzipped his jacket. “N-Nah, I’m fine, rea-“ Jay tried to deny it. “Just shut up and take the damn thing,” 

Jay stayed silent and grabbed the jacket, eyeing Alex suspiciously. But soon felt comforted by the warmth as he zipped it all the way up. The large jacket reaching down to almost his knees and the sleeves falling way past his hands. 

“It’s getting late,” Alex stated. He was right. The sun had completely set. And they were in the woods alone. “We should probably start heading back.” 

Jay just nodded and walked right behind Alex as they walked out of the woods and towards their cars. 

“Hey, um, do you...have any place for the night?” Alex asked.  
“No, not really. I’ve been staying at just, a hotel. ‘Bout a couple blocks away.” Jay answered, playing with the over-larged sleeves of the blue striped jacket. 

“Oh, well uh, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?” Jay froze at this. I mean sure Alex had lended him his jacket, but that doesn’t justify what he’s done. Not in a long-shot. But when he looked up at him, he didn’t have the heart to say no. 

“U-um, sure, I mean, yeah yeah. That’s, uh...that’s fine,” Jay agreed. “Thanks, really. I’ll drive?” Alex inquired. Jay nodded and dug through his pant pockets and tossed his keys to Alex.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About halfway through the drive, Jay had his head propped against his arms which were folded against the middle console. Alex’s hands sliding against the steering wheel as the vehicle would turn every so often, and the clicking of the turning light had lulled him to sleep.

Alex had made it to the hotel Jay was staying at, and parked outside the main entrance. He looked over at Jay’s sleeping form, so peaceful. Alex felt his face heat up and he hesitantly reached over and played with Jay’s hair gently with his fingertips. Soon starting to run his hands through the other man’s hair. 

Alex smiled, remembering how close they used to be. Years ago, after just finishing college. His heart pained as a recollection of memories flooded his mind.

He sighed as he got up out of the driver’s seat and opened the passenger door. He crouched down a little and slid his hands around Jay, carefully picking him up and carrying him to the hotel room.

As he walked in, he laid his friend’s sleeping form on the old creaky bed. He took off his hat for him and his shoes and set them neatly by the end of bed.

He bit his lip hesitantly before slowly climbing into the bed next to Jay, pulling the covers over them both. After folding his glasses and setting them on the nightstand and turning off the lamp, Alex turned over to face Jay and tried to fall asleep.

His eyes widened when he felt something snuggle into his chest. He looked down and saw Jay curled up against him. His face buried in his chest. 

Alex instinctively wrapped one arm protectively around him, and reached his other hand to cup Jay’s face. 

Jay leaned his head into the other’s touch and shifted his body closer.


End file.
